Terror On Tycos
Summary: Thunderwing leads the Decepticons on an attack on the planet Tycos, to gain the rare and mysterious element rheanimum Discord says, "Hmm, getting some transmissions stating that the Autobots are on Nebulos" Thunderwing says, "What? The Autobots dare to try to aquire a foothold on my kingdom?" Discord says, "Apparently so, they have now encrypted their IC channel. I will continue to attempt to monirot their communications." Commander Soundwave is, as always, quick to seize on the slightest sign of disloyalty. "Your kingdom, Thunderwing?" Warmonger says, "There is but ONE supreme ruler of the Decepticon Empire!" Warmonger says, "HAIL GALVATRON!" Discord says, "Hail Galvatron!" Galvatron says, "Thunderwing, your self-aggrandizement grows... disturbing. I think it high time I see this self-proclaimed "kingdom" of yours for myself." Decepticon Shuttle ''' ''The interior of the shuttle is very roomy. There is a highly technical cockpit that seats numerous bots at various stations, and a huge cargo area for additional troops or equipment. Redshift trudges up from the cargo bay, his usually impeccably clean armor coated in... something. Something gooey. Redshift's face is twisted into a scowl as he tries desperatly to remove the stubborn residue. Wedged into one of the seats of the shuttle, Fusillade clicks fingertalons on the console as she reviews the soldiers and officers piling in. As the thunking of Pretender shells stomping in greets her audials, she tears her gaze off the viewscreen of the Docks, and nods to those as they pile in. "Redshift, try not to look so sour." Outside, Galvatron strides out purposefully to the shuttle to pay a call on Thunderwing. Thunderwing says, "Of course my liege, I meant no disrespect" Fusillade then squares shoulders as the next set of thumping feet delivers the Emperor to the shuttle. Soundwave settles down into the communications station as always, staring purposefully at the screen. "At your ease, Fusillade," mutters Galvatron as he climbs aboard and takes a position behind the pilots. "I'm eager to see what progress you've made on the shell you promised me, Thunderwing. I hope I will be satisfied, for your sake." Thunderwing sits back in his chair, a look of smug triumph on his face. "Of course my Lord. You will be more than pleased, I guarantee it. The fruits of a thousand civilisations technologies, compiled into one mighty battle armour, all for your glory. You could crush planets with your very hand. If the galaxy trembles now at your sight, think of what is to come" Scrapper has gotten himself a superb seat by a window, giving him an excellent view of what's going on outside. The Constructicon idly goes over the tools he's bringing to the battle today. Some of them are actual tools, but specifically he's going over his laser pistol, cleaning the sights, making sure the fuel cells are fully charged, and otherwise preparing himself for battle. "Suck up," Fusillade murmurs under her vents in Thunderwing's direction. She occupies herself in the meantime by peering at the screen readouts and objects of interest, much like Scrapper. "Hmph," replies Galvatron, tersely. He is a little skeptical of ultimate power, by now. Soundwave glares over at Thunderwing from his station. "Highly unlikely, scientist. Your experiments into fusing organics with mechanisms have yielded disappointing results. It would be far more efficient to simply build large Decepticons rather than use your suits." "So, I've never heard of planet Tykos or whatever it was..." Redshift muses, as he continues to idly pick at the goo clinging to his armor. "So what's the deal? Are we digging up the element? Buying it? Beating up defenseless infantile units and taking it?" Thunderwing stands up as he takes some readings from the sensors. "We have arrived at Tycos. Tycos is home to the only supply of rheanimum in the galaxy. It is a very rare material Soundwave, it is not unexpected you have not heard of it." He turns to Redshift, clenching a fist. "Redshift, we are Decepticons, we do not dig, we /take/" Rumble growls as he looks at thunderwings back and mutters, "Dumb punks should listen to Soundwave..." "I don't know," Scrapper replies to Redshift. "I've never been here before." He pauses as Thunderwing explains it. He's heard of rheanimum but has never used it before. He makes a note to get a sample for his own experiments. Perhaps it will even be something to foil Whirligig and DepthCharge at the science fair. "I think what he means," he says to Thunderwing, "is that we're not sure if this is a raid or what? Are there inhabitants here that we're going to have to fight off" Soundwave hnnnnhs in annoyance. He is absolutely not sold on this Rheanimum business. And why would he need any, anyway? What is Thunderwing up to? Fusillade admits, "Energon use to the point that they can't even be used in the holo arena... Not a good start. Will this element help with this energon overconsumpt -- " And then Thunderwing barges out once the shuttle sets down. "Huh." Canting her head to the side, she shrugs, before standing smoothly. With a whisk of wingblades around her knees, she slides out the hatch. "Guess we'll have to find out once we step out," she murmurs ruefully, activating anti-gravs just in case the ground outside was nasty. Redshift tilts his head towards Scrapper. "The Constructicons dig things sometimes, don't they? Just trying to figure out the game-plan, Thunderwing." Redshift replies flatly. "There wasn't exactly a lot of info on the subject. Yeah, like Scrapper said." Scrapper nods, "Yes, we dig all the time. It's how we build things." It's true. They all transform into vehicle mode and dig around in the dirt for a while. Then by the next scene, it's done! It's Constructi-magic. Standing up and putting his tools away, Scrapper looks the Octopoid up and down. "Feeling alright in there? If there's any disorientation it should pass. It might take some getting used to being slow. Remember that you're now built like a tank." '''Tycos The planet Tycos, hanging in space like a bright yellow patch. The lands are mostly rocky desert, full of caves and potholes, the indigneous inhabitants being a mining race. All traces of civilisation resemble mines, with huge smelters and towers alongside nurseries and hospitals. The people are a hardy but weak race, relying on tools to get their job done. Scourge flies overhead, his distinct soapdish shape far in the sky, surveying the area. As the Despoiler lands, he banks downward to rendezvous, before transforming and landing on his feet. Thunderwing says, "Nnn Discord you are correct. I am getting reports of Autobot activity on Nebulos. Galvatron sire, permission to reroute some of the forces to Nebulos to check it out?" Galvatron says, "Only as many as necessary, Thunderwing." Thunderwing steps out of the shuttle, immediately stepping on what looks to be a huge tower. Tiny little people scatter beneath him. "Hnn, have no fear, there will not be too much fighting I gather" Rumble stands up and streches as he waits for the shuttle to land as he says, "We better see what this thing is... These fools know nothing really." he doesn't even try to his his comments this time as he watches some of the decepticons leave the shuttle. He leans on the wall and waits for Soundwave to make his way towards the Exit. Scrapper nods, "Yes, we dig all the time. It's how we build things." It's true. They all transform into vehicle mode and dig around in the dirt for a while. Then by the next scene, it's done! It's Constructi-magic. Standing up and putting his tools away, Scrapper looks the Octopoid up and down, though Redshift isn't in it just yet. Once he's satisfied that it's ready, he glances at Redshift, "If there's any disorientation it should pass. It might take some getting used to being slow. Remember that you're now built like a tank. Need any help getting in?" Scrapper did when he tried it. Soundwave stands up, following directly behind Thunderwing. He glances at the little inhabitants bemusedly but pays them little mind. "Come, Rumble," Soundwave says, "I suspect you will be useful in quickly subduing these creatures." Redshift shrugs. "I was in it earlier." he replies, picking at some more of the residue from inside the tantacled armor. "I figured I ought to get used to it a bit, before tryung to use it in a fight. It's bizzare not being able to move with my usual speed and agilty... But it should be fun to rip 'bots heads off with it." Rumble claps his hands together with glee and almost shouts as he says, "You know boss, you always know what will bring a smile to my face..." he transforms his arms into pounders and stands ready to start pounding then remembers who else is on the shuttle and emits, "Yea, This might be fun afterall." he then transforms his arms back and follows Soundwave out of the Shuttle. Scourge says, "Hnn. If the Autobots are causing trouble on Nebulos, I shall subdue them. Soundwave -- see to it that Thunderwing remains /honest/." Scourge transforms and flies away without waiting for backup. "This should not take long." Thunderwing mutters in disgust as the foot-high inhabitants scatter about his feet. "Pathetic creatures, they are good for only one thing. Dying." Galvatron says, "Thank you, Scourge, do so." Galvatron gets up and disembarks to oversee the collection of whatever the heck Rheanimum is. Once Redshift has been swallowed up by the armor, after supplying a voice identification, the monstrosity begins to trudge towards the door. It seems a little clumsy, but still dangerous. "Be careful. Everything's different once you see combat action." Scrapper turns away from Redshift and hops out of the shuttle, leaving Redshift to get suited up by himself. Galvatron floats up onto the roof of the shuttle and crosses his arms, watching the carnage dispassionately. Commander Soundwave says, "I would be delighted to do that, Scourge." Soundwave points at some of the non-vital looking structures he sees in the distance (i.e., the nurseries and hospitals mentioned in the Tycos desc). "Level those structures, Rumble. They are of no use to us." Thunderwing watches over the destruction of the tiny inhabitants houses. "I bet this sort of a fight was what you signed up for Rumble. Easy and quick, the subjigation of the masses. Now find the mines!" Rumble laughs as he says, "No problems boss." he scampers towards the place where Soundwave pointed. He laughs as he looks around and not really knowing what he's about to destroy he places his feet solidly on the ground as he shouts, "LETS SHAKE THINGS UP!" he transforms his arms into pounders and procees to create a massive earthquake that ripples the earth around him. Like dominos the buildings fall in on them selves as he continues his pounding. "Mm, desert, nice." Fusillade remarks, before leaping skyward and transforming to 147 times the While Redshift is used to playing the part of 'the abrasive loudmouth with the big guns', now he plays the part of the 'enforcer'. Encased within the hideous exterior of the Octopoid Armor, below layers of genetically engineered organic tissue and advanced alloys, Redshift pilots and plots. He strides forward on massive, clawed feet, stomping on any of the local inhabitants who are too slow to evade the massive monster. Tentacles lash out, sweeping the ground to topple the pitiful, miniscule structures of this pitiful planet. "Mm, desert, nice." Fusillade remarks, before leaping skyward and transforming to 147 times the height of the average Tycosian. With engines screaming overhead, she cackles as she sends a few scattering. Climbing through the thin atmosphere, she hmms to herself as she flicks nose canards. <> She seals the fate of smaller buildings which look like businesses and offices, slamming down a pair of bombs into their foundations. As the Decepticons plot nefarity, the Autobots are preparing to defend the honor of these itty-bitty gentle souls. Their shuttle touches down, piloted by the handsome Brooklynite Cliffjumper, and he doesn't waste a moment before he starts yelling. "Awright, hit 'em, hit 'em, hit 'em!" he says, running down the ramp with a laser pistol in one hand, glass gas rifle in the other. "Push 'em back and push 'em /off/ this planet!" "Very stable" Thunderwing mumbles, crossing his arms. "It is a reactant with metal, so do not touch it yourself, it should be stored in stone or wooden caskets, that is the norm on this world. This barren, pathetic little planet." He sweeps his optics about the ground. "Who will save you now?" Red Alert watches Cliffjumper hurry out of the ship. He glances at the other Autobots, and quietly mouths the words 'humor him', then hurries after the mini-bot. "Cliffjumper, slow down, we don't even know where..." He trails off when he notices Fusillade flying by overhead. "Ah, never mind." "The name's Cliffjumper," the little red Autobot says, running up behind Thunderwing and pew-pew-pewing bursts of laser fire. Cliffjumper strikes you with Laser Pistol for 3 points of damage. And out of the shuttle, next, comes... not Sunstreaker, but armor. With Sunstreaker inside. If his face could be seen, the handsome golden twin would be grinning like a loon. "Let's rip these afts a new exhaust port...!" Oh yes. He's ready to rock and roll. Time to get it on! Scrapper isn't well suited for building demolition, but he nevertheless adds the firepower of his laser pistol towards them. "This is why we should consider doing this more often," he comments. "They're even more pathetic than the human flash creatures are!" Course with the Decepticons' luck Tycos will start up their own brand of Defence Command. Hovering towards Thunderwing, he asks, "I'm still curious about just what this rare substance is going to be used for. Any hints?" Galvatron, standing atop the Decepticon shuttle, points out helpfully, "Thunderwing, you seem to have acquired a turbotick infestation." Sideswipe strides from the shuttle after his twin, also clad in an armored suit, which is topped by a head containing a mouth with rows of razor sharp teeth fixed in a perpetual smile. He takes his place beside his brother before slamming both fists together and raising them in a boxer's defense. "Hey, quit picking on beings better looking then you!" "Used properly" Thunderwing emits "...it can be used to toughen metal to a hitherunto unforseen degree..." It is at this point that he is shot by Cliffjumper. "AUTOBOTS!" he screams. "Decepticons, /annihilate them/! Show them the folly of crossing us." His optics narrow at Cliffjumper. "You will rue this day Autobots, today you fight a force unlike any you have ever seen before!" He raises his cyclone cannon, and shoots back at the Autobot with a tremendous blast You strike Cliffjumper with Cyclone Cannon. Soundwave points at the Autobots, and announces the obvious. "Alert, alert! Autobots detected! They are using two of the captured Pretender shells! Based on voice analysis, occupants are believed to be Sunstreaker in the Eagle armor, and Sideswipe in the Shark Armor! We must repel them!" Aiming his concussion rifle at his former alt, Soundwave fires a snapshot at the creature's head. "Rumble, the planet's inhabitants are unimportant at this time! Focus your efforts on the Autobots!" Soundwave strikes Eagle Armor with Concussion Shot . While stomping on aliens of Liliputian dimensions is entertaining, it hardly poses a challenge, especially for a Decepticon enrobed by a monster capable of horrendous destruction. The horrible and horribly purple Octopoid Armor focuses it's yellow-eyes gaze on the two overly large armored forms exiting the Autobot shuttle. "Autobots! I'm gonna rip your shells apart, and feast on the 'bots inside!" Redshift roars, his amplified voice gurgling through the armor's vocal system. With a mighty leap, assisted by flight rockets, the armor lunges towards both Sunstreaker's and Sideswipe's armor, and lashes out with the multitude of tentacles sprouting from it's back. Octopoid Armor unleashes its Tentacle Assault attack on Eagle Armor and Shark Armor , striking Shark Armor and Eagle Armor . Thunderwing says, "Scourge, have you annihilated the Autobot incursion yet" Even as she soars past announcing the Decepticons' presence, so does Fusillade catch sight of the Autobot shuttle -- and the emerging Autobots. <> Dipping one wing, she banks, and follows the general consensus to attack, painting Red Alert's position with targetting sights. A wicked glimmer across her canopy suggests that she is quite content to let the armors slug it out amongst themselves for now -- and Catechism's tormentor made himself available oh so rarely. There's a magenta glimmer as her nose-mounted disruptor spits out two bolts for the interceptor's torso. Fusillade misses Red Alert with her Standard Issue Argon Disruptor attack. Scourge says, "The 'incursion' consists primarily of /Ultra Magnus/." Rumble stops pounding and transforms his arms back into his normal and less impressive form. He grabs his pistol and emits a laugh as he says, "These punks have no idea what they are doing. they are gonna get slammed hard." he then starts towards teh conflict, He jumps over rubble and corpses of locals that used the buildings that he's just destroyed. He hears Soundwave and emits, "I'm on my way boss, Don't kick these fools out of here before i get there." Rumble then see a target some distance away. He jumps onto a large pile of rubble and takes aim at his closest target. He fires off a blast of energy towards Red Alert. Rumble misses Red Alert with its Laser attack. Scourge says, "I have killed him once already -- he has no chance." Red Alert scowls as he sidesteps multiple energy blasts. He looks back and forth between Fusillade and Rumble, then addresses the tiny Deceptipunk. "Just a moment, please." He says politely. Then he looks up, hypersensitive optics tracking the huge bomber. The missile launcher on his shoulder swivels slightly as he makes microscopic adjustments, then there's a sudden FWOOSHing sound as he fires. Almost instnatly, Red Alert puts his free hand in front of his chest, where small compartment opens to let a replacement missile fall into his hand. In a smooth, practiced movement Red smoothly lifts it to reloads his rocket launcher. Red Alert strikes B-1B Lancer with rocket. Blasted backward by the cyclone gun, Cliffjumper's little body is launched head over heels. Quickly scampering back to his feet, though, he raises his mighty glass gas rifle, saying with impressive chutzpah, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you dirtbags always talk so big. Well, I lived through Unicron an' all I got was a lousy t-shirt, so I ain't about to think twice about shatterin' some egghead's kneecaps." With that, he launches a stream of glass gas right at Thunderwing's legs. You evade Cliffjumper's Glass Gas attack. From inside the armor, Sunstreaker just starts /laughing/. This thing can seriously take a hit! Grinning still, he takes a step or two back under the onslaught, glad to give back just as good as he's getting. "Hey, bro! Take care of that other armor! I got Soundwave covered!" Smirking dangerously, he returns his attention to the boxy Decepticon. "Let's see what this baby can do..." Eagle Armor strikes Soundwave with Whirlwind Cyclone!. Suddenly! Strafe had been inside the Autobot Shuttle all along, and, having determined that everyone had left and not abandoned him to die within the cold reaches of space -- and after having shot several holes in his ship chambers -- the red and white Technobot comes rushing out of the bay doors, golden heat rifles flaring with life. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH OH G-GOOD GRAVY, THEY'RE -EVERYWHERE-!! B-b-back OFF, Decepticons!!" And, with this dramatic proclamation, Strafe just starts shooting -everything-, -everywhere-, bolts of red heat beams piercing the ground and the sky as he just unloads in hopes of hitting -someone-. "OH MY G-G-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!" Strafe unleashes his FREAKIN' OUT!!!! attack on Red Alert, Shark Armor , Eagle Armor , Cliffjumper, Soundwave, Rumble, Octopoid Armor , Thunderwing and Octopoid Armor , striking Rumble, Octopoid Armor , Shark Armor and Eagle Armor . From Shark Armor , Sideswipe moves to leap in front of his brother as Soundwave takes a shot at the yellow Autobot twin but is restrained by the tentacles unleashed from the Octopoid Armor that wrap around his upper legs and scraping across the armor there. He is relatively undamaged by this, though, as he turns his permanently grinning mouth toward the Octopoid armor as he starts to speak in a mocking tone to Redshift. "Hey, is that all you got, you horror show reject? You're going to have to do better then that!" Sideswipe's weapon suddenly appears in his right hand before he levels it and starts to fire at the chest piece of the armor. Shark Armor strikes Octopoid Armor with Pistol. Scrapper hmms at Thunderwing's reply. "Fascinating. I'll have Mixmaster look over the results if you don't mind. He's always interested in that sort of- whoa!" Cliffjumper's shouts interrupt the Constructicon, and he readies his laser pistol. Taking evasive action as Strafe... strafes, Scrapper is one of the lucky ones to not come under fire. "You're a danger to everyone, you idiot Technobot!" he shouts, firing off a quick retaliatory strike at the Autobot. Scrapper strikes Strafe with Laser Pistol - Low Setting. Galvatron seems content to watch for now, his shrewd red glare flicking from his troops to the enemy. Is he husbanding his power for something? Maybe so, considering the last time he had to be helped back onto the shuttle after using up all his fuel cannoning Dinobots. Thunderwing growls as Cliffjumper attacks him, but his ire is drawn by the Pretender shells. The /Autobot/ Pretender shells. "INFAMY!" he cries. "Autobots, how DARE you use my creations against me. You shall not prevail this day, I swear it. Death comes to those who cross Thunderwing, I will see you at my feet, in chains and begging!" Taking out a gun, he aims at the eagle shell, ignoring Cliffjumper for now. You strike Eagle Armor with pistol. Rumble is thrown around like a marble in can as the shockwave strikes around him, "The Fragging Fragger!" He quickly gets upo and looks around. He remains silent for a moment as he sees the person who performed the attack and his original target. He grins to himself as he watches Red Alert attack another decepticon. He breaks into a run as he attempts to get old school on this old autobot. He transforms his right arm into his pounder as he gets in close. Rumble then jumps into the air and attempts to punch the much larger Autobot. Rumble misses Red Alert with its punch attack. The hideous visage of the Octopoid armor stretches into a smirk, and a familiar one at that, to anyone who has faced Redshift on the battlefield. The yellow eyes are fierce, but also bemused. Two small laser blasts from two Autobots(Strafe and Sideswipe's Shark Armor) leave two small scorch marks on the ugly purple hide of the octopus-like armor, but do nothing to slow it down. "I'm just getting warmed up, Sideswipe. You should just fly away with your wimply little jetpack before you get hurt!" He gurgles, and lashes out with another of his gooey, rubbery purple tentacles. Octopoid Armor strikes Shark Armor with Tentacle. Soundwave shouts, "ARRRRGH" as he is buffeted from the winds, sent skidding painfully against the terrain. He eventually lands on an abandoned neighborhood, which would've looked just so CUUUUUTE in its bite size. Anyway, rising up to his feet, Soundwave resumes his attack, firing a more powerful blast at the Eage Armor. "Your organic suit is inferior, Autobot! And, apparently, easily hijacked!" Hm. He wonders if he could hijack one that already has a pilot? Something to consider. Regardless, Soundwave returns fire with a more powerful shot from his rifle. Soundwave strikes Eagle Armor with Concussion Bolt . Thunderwing says, "The shark suit is the more powerful of the two. The eagle suit is a prototype with advanced targetting systems designed to never miss" Redshift says, "Thanks for the info." The roar of engines is accompanied by another rumble -- this time of a sharp report as the shells find their way into Fusillade's left wing fairing. The joint sudders, and before the flight surface can detach, Fusillade transforms, snatching it up. There's a distinct, unladylike snarl from her, and rearing back, she flings it at Red Alert's head. There's a ponderous whoomph-whoomph-whoom as the segmented blades spin upon themselves, rapidly closing the distance between the still airborne Decepticon and the Autobot. Fusillade misses Red Alert with her Dervish Juggle attack. From Shark Armor , Sideswipe has started running as the tentacles pull free from his legs but, unfortunately, they only pulled back in order to launch another attack on him. One of the tentacles snares his left arm, causing him to lose his footing and stumble, before he comes to a halt and stands up to look at the Octopoid armor again. "You a comedian or something? Cause if you are you've got a long way to go!" He suddenly grabs hold of the tentacle stretching back toward the Octopoid Armor before tugging sharply back on it to pull the armor closer to him as his right hand readies itself for a punch if the other gets close enough. Shark Armor strikes Octopoid Armor with Punch. "Wh-whew!" Strafe heaves out in the aftermath of his massive assault, wiping a large hand against his red metal face. "I-- I think that d-did it! They-- WHAT IN THE PIT! AHH!" Strafe lets out a mighty screech as the laser pierces his side with a scorching blow, sending the Technobot stumbling. "D-Decepticon ambush!! TAKE COVER!!" Twitching, Strafe jumps through the air in an attempt to get -away- from Scrapper, firing off several low-powered shots through the air as he goes -- with only the vaguest sense of aim. "E-EAT SCRAP!!" Strafe strikes Scrapper with Heat Rifle ::Low Output::. With his glass gas going wide, Cliffjumper scrambles for some cover to avoid getting blutched by Strafe. "Aw, dammit, why'd we bring along the Technobot," he moans to himself before getting to his feet -- and realizing he's right in front of Galvatron. "Y'know, we're reasonable people," he says, tentatively. "As in, I got plenty'a reasons to pop you one!" The little man runs and swings. His arm-level is about Galvatron's crotch. He punches anyway. Cliffjumper misses Galvatron with his Punch attack. Sunstreaker hisses slightly, but he's not at all deterred. No, no. Instead, he has other plans. "You guys are pretty irritating... but let's see how you like a little game." He'd probably throw things at them, but not now. No, he has a considerably more admirable thought in mind... and that's a little bit of fun for the two Decepticons attacking him... /and/ the one attacking his twin. Time to hope for the best! Eagle Armor strikes you with sonic scream for 9 points of damage. Eagle Armor unleashes its sonic scream attack on Soundwave, Thunderwing and Octopoid Armor , striking Soundwave, Octopoid Armor and Thunderwing. Red Alert shifts to one side to avoid Rumble's flying leap, but then he has to fling himself to the side this time to avoid the blades thrown by Fusillade. Rumble is already in melee range, so Red Alert's battle computer judges him to be the more immediate threat... o O (need to get my battle computer checked out when I get a chance). Nevertheless, Red shifts his attention that way. He raises his empty hand, pointing it at smaller Decepticon. From Red's first two fingertips two thin metallic wires shoot out, accompanied by tiny 'popping' sounds and the crackle of electricity. Red Alert strikes Rumble with Don't Tase me Bro!. Galvatron, whose expression could be best described as 'impatiently disinterested' up until now, seems highly amused by Cliffjumper's charge for him. "Why, Cliffjumper! You must be feeling your oats indeed to try for me." He reaches down and catches Cliffjumper with the palm of his hand to the brave little minibot's head, keeping him at arm's length while the little red fists swing fiercely. "Whatever could delude you into thinking you have any chance against my power?" Galvatron asks mildly, swinging back a leg to try to boot Cliffy through the proverbial goalposts. Galvatron strikes Cliffjumper with It's Cliffjumper, Charlie Brown!. "H-hey!" Scrapper exclaims as Strafe pulls away from him. "*You're* not supposed to be the one running away from *me*!" Scrapper, unused to this strange new dynamic, hesitates, unsure of whether he should charge in after the Technobot or back off himself. The hesitation costs him as several bolts of energy fly beside him. One of the poorly aimed shots, probably more out of luck than skill, hits home and strikes the Constructicon in the chest. His armour absorbs it, however, and Scrapper doesn't appear slowed. "Fine, you want to play that way? I'm coming for you!" Scrapper flies towards Strafe, having finally made up his mind about what to do, firing pistol blasts as he goes. Scrapper strikes Strafe with Laser Pistol - Medium Setting. Thunderwing nears one of the buildings that Fusillade scouted out, removing the roof with one swipe of his hand. The Autobots are secondary, the mission comes first. "Pathetic!" he spits at the Autobot shells. "You are already outdated and you do not even know it. I created you, I can destroy you easily. My will is /absolute!" Taking careful aim with his forehead beam, he lets loose a burst at the Shark shell. "I shall disable you, and tear you from the shell with my bare hands!" You strike Shark Armor with drain. You drain 7 energon from Shark Armor . The Octopoid Armor is yanked off balance, and before Redshift can pilot the sluggish armor to regain it's footing, he's promptly punced in the face by a giant metal fist, and combined with a sonic assault from the Eagle-themed Armor. He falls, and his huge ugly aft lands on a Tycosian preschool, destroying the building and it's entire neighbourhood in the process. It's like a Godzilla movie or something. Is there a japanese move monster who's an octopus? Regardless, the Octopoid armor slowly rises ot it's feet, tentacles lashing angrily. The armor levels it's main arms at the Shark Armor, which are adorned by cannons. He fires off a blast of rapid-fire, compressed air powered rounds. Octopoid Armor strikes Shark Armor with Rapid-fire Cannon. Rumble watches the battle around him with glee, but not much glee as his last attack missed. He then flies backwards and not from his own thrusters. A Blast from Red Alert came almost out of nowhere he looks down and sees where the contact from the taser struck his body and injected energy into his chest. He stands up a little slowly and holds the side of his head and emits, "Well, Shouls have seen that coming..." he laughs as he transforms his arms into pounders then jumps into a clear area and plants his feet firmly as he prepairs for his time to shake things up. Rumble unleashes its area_ranged attack on Strafe, Red Alert, Shark Armor , Eagle Armor , Cliffjumper, Soundwave, Octopoid Armor , Galvatron and Thunderwing, striking Cliffjumper, Soundwave, Galvatron, Octopoid Armor , Shark Armor and Eagle Armor . Soundwave is floored again by the... sonic scream? "Nrrrf. This is highly aggravating. Ranged attacks do not seem effective. Closing to close combat range." The tape deck lifts up off of the ground for a few feet, and propels himself forward, snapping a kick at the Eagle's face. "I find it interesting that you would dress yourself as a gigantic chicken, Sunstreaker! Perhaps, for you, it is an appropriate look." Soundwave strikes Eagle Armor with Right in the Ego. Commander Soundwave says, "Arghk--Rumble, be careful!" Rumblin' Rumble says, "Sorry boss, But you can't make scrambled energon without breaking the container..." Fusillade flexes one wrist, giving the wingblades their magnetic beck and call. As the weapon whisks back up through the air, she snaps it back in one palm, and reholsters it. "Keep playing with the ankle-biter, Red Alert," she sneers, before activating boot thrusters, and soaring overhead to empty some of her bays on that grinning maw of the shark-based armor. In an odd twist of irony, the munition itself has a shark face painted on it, complete with the scrawl, 'What, you can read?' Fusillade strikes Shark Armor with Guided Missile. "Th-they're out to get me! Hundreds of them! Oh jesus, they -- HEY, GET BACK!" Strafe suddenly whips around, heat rifles pointing towards... Red Alert, as he battles Rumble. "--O-oh, sorry, I thought you were a--" *PTANG!* goes the laser blast as it scorches Strafe's armor, the blast forcing him into a backwards stagger. "DECEPTIC-C-COOOOOOOOOON!! You won't g-get me this time, Decepti-CREEP! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Twin beams of massive heat BURST from Strafe's rifles as he spins around, aiming to shoot Scrapper dead in the chest. Or at least, he thinks so. He's really not paying that much attention and, in fact, his eyes are closed tight. "AAAH!!" Strafe misses Scrapper with his Heat Rifle ::Maximum Output:: attack. Sunstreaker /growls/. "Stuff it, Soundwave!" he snaps, bringing his firearm to bear. "Like you're a fine one to talk...!" Not that he's even in the /least/ bit bothered by the hits he took... or by Rumble's little show. No, he's just focused on thrashing Soundwave now... and he's hoping he'll be able to knock that antiquated Decepticon heap down to size before the end! Eagle Armor strikes Soundwave with Say Hello To My Little Friend. Punted by Galvatron, Cliffjumper does indeed go flying -- and then, when he lands, he's bounced back into the air by Rumble's earthquake, tectonic shifts making him careen through the battle like a stone being skipped across the surface of a lake. He ends up relatively near the shuttle he piloted over, and takes some cover, raising his laser pistol and trying to pick off whatever target's closest -- luckily, it's the little blue tape. Cliffjumper strikes Rumble with Laser Pistol. Sideswipe is suddenly caught off by surprise, not by Redshift's shots which he blocks using the armor of his left arm which gets compacted due to the concussion but otherwise undamaged, or by Rumble's earthshaking which barely cause him to shift his stance, but certainly by Fusillade's missile attack which strikes him full in the face and causes him to be knocked backward several feet. He shakes his head, turning around to look at the source of the missile as the smoke from it wreathes around his head, before his sharklike mouth opens before allowing the barrel of a energy type weapon to slide out before tilting his head back to aim it toward Fusillade as she flies overhead. A bright beam of enegy blazes from the barrel toward the Decepticon air warrior. Shark Armor strikes Fusillade with Gauss. Red Alert stumbles wildly, barely managing to keep to his feet under Rumble's groundshaking attack. Somehow, over all the noise from the localized earthquake, his audio sensors pick up something that by now has been keyed to various security alerts when heard on most any recording device, television program, or telecomm frequency throughout the galaxy. That sound is the voice of Galvatron, galactic public enemy #1. Even as he turns towards the Decepticon leader, he ducks reflexively as something goes flying overhead. "Cliffjumper!" Red Alert backs up to cover him, blaster raised. "Autobots, we may be a little outgunned here!" He points his weapon at Galvatron and fires a quick blast. Red Alert strikes Galvatron with Particle Beam. "Hundreds... of... /what/?" Scrapper stammers. Primus, he hopes the crazy that Strafe is infected with isn't contagious or anything. He even looks behind him, thinking there must be an army rushing up behind him. An army of 'them'. Being distracted as he is, Scrapper's lucky that the heat burst flies wide. Or perhaps he is simply lucky that Strafe had his optics closed. "Hah! Your pathetic man-God cannot protect you now, Strafe!" Fighting Technobots is great when Scattershot isn't around, Scrapper muses. Holstering the laser pistol for now, Scrapper flies directly Strafe with his fists outstretched. Scrapper strikes Strafe with The Lime Green Smack Down. Rumble transforms his pounders back into arms as he rubs his hands and emits, "That was some nice work there." then out of a corner of his optics he sees a red Autobot, he turns slightly but not fast enough as the beam of energy strikes him in the chest, He falls backwards and smoke billows out of his chest. He feels the hole in his chest and says, "Punk! That Fools gonna know what a Decepticon can really do when he gets a cheap shot like that!" he sits up and see Cliffjumper some distance away. Rumble gets up slowly and then makes sure he is good to go then does. He runs towards Cliffjumper, draws his pistol and changes the setting as he takes aim. He leaps into the air and lands on some more rubble and says, "Thanks for the cheap shot, I think that was my plan punk!" he then fires off a sonic blast wave towards the red Autobot. Rumble misses Cliffjumper with its sonics attack. Shaken, but not stirred, by Rumble's earthquake, the Octopoid Armor draws out it's long, wickedly-pointed trident, grasping it firly in it's hands. With Sideswipe distracted by aiming up at Fusillade, Redshift is intent on using the momentary distraction to his advantage. "C'mon shark-face! I'm the one you want to tango with." Redshift says, waving his tentacles angrily, ready to strike fear into anime schoolgirls everywhere. He lashes out with the golden trident, intent on skewering the shark-based armor right in it's shark-based mouth. Octopoid Armor strikes Shark Armor with Trident Strike. Soundwave is blasted up into the sky by the shot, sent spinning up into the air like a top (that was launched from a cannon). Fortunately for him, he corrects his course soon enough, straightening out so as to glare at the Pretender suit. Clearly, reinforcements are needed... and he just so happens to be carrying some. Depressing the button on his shoulder and opening his tape slot, Soundwave intones, "Frenzy, eject! Operation: Warfare. Destroy Sunstreaker!" After popping out Frenzy, Soundwave unleashes a sonic attack through the palms of his hands against Sunstreaker. "Scrapper, I will need field repairs soon!" Soundwave strikes Eagle Armor with Sonic BOOM!. Away from the majority of the battle, Thunderwing slowly dismantles the building, removing several small stone cases from within. "Yes..." he smiles, opening the lid of one, a sickly yellow glow eminating and washing over him. "Now we can begin!" Looking up, he sees the fight still raging. "How dare you!" he roars, placing the stone caskets inside a side compartment. "You seek to defile my work? Ruin my craft with your leaden, dull talents, Autobots? I will show you a /real/ talent! I am Thunderwing. I am /death/!" Tranforming to his spacecraft mode, he roars towards the main body of Autobots, sending out a wave of sonic energy to the nearest one, namely Sunstreaker You strike Eagle Armor with sonics. Galvatron looks satisfied by Cliffjumper's trajectory, but is interrupted in his momentary gloat by a powerful blast from Red Alert! "Unwise," he rumbles, low in his throat, "of you to provoke me so, Red Alert. I would have been prepared to overlook a lesser offense, since I am here in search of something besides mere destruction." He raises his right arm, big orange cannon pulsing to life with a building hum. "But now you've RAISED my IRE." Galvatron misses Red Alert with his Fusion Cannon (standard output) attack. Frenzy ejects from sound waves chest, landing and shaking his head. "Geez, I feel like I've been in a Blender." He then turns his attention to Sunstreaker. He starts running toward the eagle armor, drawing his blaster on the way. "I'll show you how to really fight autodope!" He grins as he fires away at Sunstreaker. Frenzy strikes Eagle Armor with laser. There was something to be said about the techo-organic mixture below, Fusillade thinks to herself as she hovers mid-air, watching the missile's detonation ripple and then... be mostly absorbed by the resilient material. "Oh, great, NOW I have your attention. Swell. Really, does a tap on the shoulder just not work any more?" She talks too much, though, and isn't quick enough to raise her wingblade up to deflect the incoming laser blast. --FWEEEEEEEEEEM!!-- the energy beam chews through her armor, and with a yowl, she backpedals, checking her weapons stores. "Ah, smelt, forgot to load up before I left." She rrrrnghs, and transforms back to her larger mode, peeling skyward as she gets some distance. "Oh, REDSHIFT! Right in the gills!" she exults, before she rrrrrs and re-adds Red Alert to her target manifest. Vaning one set of wingflaps, she lists, before slipping into a wind up turn, and pressing the assault on the Sideswipe-piloted armor. Fusillade unleashes her GATOR Anti-Personnel attack on Red Alert and Shark Armor , striking Shark Armor . Ducking down behind a rocky ridge and letting it take the brunt of the sonic waves, Cliffjumper doesn't have time to grouse as the concussive sonic onslaught knocks rock-dust and crumbs into his wounds. Raising himself over the ridge, he says, "Gotta get up earlier in the solar cycle to catch me with a trick like that, small fry!" as he fires a stream of glass gas at the wee tape. Cliffjumper misses Rumble with his Glass Gas attack. Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Verifying security status of channel." Sideswipe is really having it rough now as his feeling of success at successfully striking Fusillade with his Gauss cannon is diluted by the prongs of Redshift's trident being burried in his back just before the anti personnel round strikes him in the center of the chest causing the armor there to fracture and depress. Sideswipe sags slightly before hauling himself back upright before reaching around behind him to try and grasp the Octopoid armor's hands and squeeze them tight enough to damage the circuitry that operates them. Shark Armor strikes Octopoid Armor with Crush. Scourge says, "Uhhr Mgs -- hhahhggh -- gghh -- Nbhlhs -- hh -- gk --" Scourge's transmission clicks off. Thunderwing says, "Fool" Commander Soundwave says, "Scourge, respond. Do you require backup?" "O-oh no, he's UNSTOPPABLE! H-how did I miss him?! He's big and l-lime green and ugly-- OH NO HE'S COMING AT ME AGAIN!" Finally looking up to see Scrapper barreling towards him fist first, the Technobot is knocked RIGHT in the face, metal crunching beneath the blow. Almost by instinct, Strafe lashes out, attempting to grip Scrapper by the shoulders. "S-s-STAY BACK! Y-YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR POOR COLOR COORDINATION A-A-ALL OVER ME, OH PRIMUS!!" And then, well. He just tries to kick Scrapper in the crotch plate, while yelling in a panicked frenzy: "I DON'T WANNA BE L-LIME GREEEEEEEN!" Strafe strikes Scrapper with GAAAAAAAAAH!! Red Alert is forced to dive to the side again, sliding face-first along the ground. But he manages to barely avoid the cannon blast that certainly wouldn't have done any favors his flashy paintjob. Red Alert looks up with an expression of relief, which quickly turns to panic as he hears the sound of incoming artillery. Red Alert rolls blindly to one side, enough to avoid this attack as well. When the smoke finally clears, Red Alert spits out a mouthful of dirt. Something that he heard finally triggers in Red Alert's, and he watches Thunderwing, zooming in and starting a quick battlefield analysis. "Autobots...that Decepticon got away with something!" He points out Thunderwing's flying aircraft mode. "We have to stop him!!" Red Alert strikes you with laser for 8 points of damage. Sunstreaker is still quite obviously not preturbed. He's distracted from his twin for the time being, at the very least, as he flips the rifle to a different setting. He's noting that the readings are not pleasant... things could get bad from here, but he's definitely not in the lurch yet. Rumble is still not a problem. The biggest problems are Soundwave and Thunderwing, but only one of the two is the problem... he has to keep his attention on the one who's already damaged and work on taking him out first. Eagle Armor strikes Soundwave with disruptor. Scourge does not respond. He has, apparently, terminated his own connection. Red Alert says, "I'm afraid I have to rate your channel's security status as 'poor'." "FOOL!" comes the cry from the spacecraft that is Thunderwing, as Red Alert's blasts dent his side. "I am Thunderwing. I am /unstoppable/. How can one man stand against the thunder? Autobot, it is time to reap the whirlwind!" He continues to blast forwards, heading straight for Red Alert like a deadly dart, fast and flashing, with his precious cargo in turn. "Under my feet will lie your body, crushed beyond recognition. And when you beg me for mercy, I will show you NONE!" He continues on his path, aiming himself straight for Red Alert's chest You strike Red Alert with ram. Scrapper says, "Don't worry, Thunderwing. They know who you are." Scrapper says, "Soundwave, over here if you need repairs!" Rumble jumps and rolls on the ground as he is almost gassed out. He is still smoking from the chest as he stops his roll he flips up onto his feet and emits, "I knew you would stink this place out." He laughs as he considers his next move. He doesn't do any calculations, he doesn't ponder odds, he just draws his blaster and says, "I wonder if you can stay still for this little hit." he grins as he runs to one side then takes aim. Rumble then squeezes his trigger and lets fly a beam of stunning energy. Rumble strikes Cliffjumper with its special attack. Galvatron's left hand retracts into his wrist, replaced by a metal ball on a chain unreeling from the stump. It flickers and comes to life with a purple glow and an audible crackle as Galvatron begins to spin it rapidly, stalking towards Red Alert with a grim smile. "You should stick to *internal* security, Red Alert. Bad things can happen to you when you leave your warm and womby Ark." Galvatron strikes Red Alert with Morningstar. Frenzy is shocked and then perturbed as soundwave is hit with the large, ugly Pretender shell's rifle. "Why you cyberbird brain!" He deploys his piledrivers and gets to work. Frenzy strikes Eagle Armor with its special attack. Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Thunderwing... if there is some aspect of the designs of the stolen armors we can exploit to secure our victory, speak now." For the first time, extreme pain lances through the Octopoid armor's curcuits, and sinks deeply into Redshift's mind as he registers the damage. His hands/the armor's hands, feel like they've been crushed beyond recognition. The flesh gives way to the metallic endoskeleton below, and the hands are reduced to a shattered, slimy mess. A roar of fury/pain comes from the armor, Redshift's voice overlayed with the primal, gurgling voice of the violent violet deep-sea monster-armor. The tentacles lash out uncontrollably, like a nest of angry snakes, until Redshift overcomes the pain, which isn't even really /his/ pain. While he very rarely has opportunity to show it off, Redshift is actually well-versed in swordplay. While none of the weapons availible to him while inside the Octopoid Armor are swords, the various pointed, piercing weapons aren't that much different, as long as Redshift keeps in mind that they're for /thrusting/ instead of slashing. While a lakc of hands will certailny hamper any further attacks, the armor is not unarmed: It still has it's full complement of tentacles. A pair of the muscular limbs snatch up the gold trident, and others brace a pair of jagged-bladed harpoon. In addition, the knees and toes of the monster are equipped with sharp spikes and talon. With a malicious glare, the Octopoid armor brandishes the assortment of weapons, tentacles, and spikes, and lashes out at Sideswipe's armor, throwing his whole body into the act of stabbing, ripping, and tearing at the armor's exterior, trying to dig into the Autobot hidden inside. Octopoid Armor strikes Shark Armor with Octopus Crush. Red Alert coughs weakly, "Your melee combat skills, however, deserve a rating of 'superb'." Thunderwing says, "I will not transmit armour statistics over an /unsecured/ channel" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Or at least wait until /he/ gts booted off." Galvatron says, "I'm about to boot him off... decisively." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Well it's not like you can tightbeam me, he's RIGHT there." Soundwave is shot again, by something. It hits him in the shoulder, jarring him a bit, but he manages not to take too much damage this time. Assessing his damage, he decides that he'd better go see Scrapper now before Sunstreaker forces him to withdraw. Landing near Scrapper, he gives Strafe an annoyed look. "Look over there, Autobot. It's Trypticon," he emits, pointing at something behind Strafe. Of course, Trypticon isn't really there, except, perhaps, in imaginary form. After hopefully deceiving him, Soundwave turns his attention to Scrapper, and points at the many blast marks on his armor. "Repeated plasma and sonic hits, as you can see." Scrapper is enjoying battling against Strafe, as he hasn't gotten terribly hurt yet. He hears Soundwave calling to him about field repairs, and he shouts back, "Sure thing. Come on over!" How he's going to patch up Soundwave with Strafe up in his grill is beyond him, though. Without warning, Scrapper begins to back away from Strafe, receiving an earful of shouting and a kick to the crotch for his trouble. Luckily, Scrapper's crotch is built Constructicon tough, and so withstands it despite Strafe's best efforts. "Oh mighty Autobot," Scrapper says, drawing out his laser screwdriver. "Your, uh, mighty mightiness has taught me the error of my ways." This is difficult for Scrapper to say, as Strafe insulted his lime green colour scheme. "I'll... uh... just sit out of the battle from here on out. Um... you can just ignore me now." Scrapper then turns and begins patching up Soundwave. As he hasn't much time, the extent of what he can do consists of sealing up the blast marks on Soundwave's chassis. Scrapper is hoping Strafe is as stupid as he looks. If not, however, then even Strafe can surely not miss! Scrapper jury-rigs Soundwave, taking a few moments to patch up some damage. Ratcheting rotary carriage, Fusillade stampedes through the air, the collision by Thunderwing barely registering on the periphery of her sensors. She'd have to review that ram later. For now, she settles into a steady, slogging rhythm of strike and fade. Backing up the octopoid armor, she doggedly stays on the shark, this time dropping some delicious napalm on the marine antagonist. The blue canisters slam down. Sashimi, anyone? Fusillade strikes Shark Armor with Shed Unwanted Tons!. Blasted by Rumble's nefarious ray, Cliffjumper's joints seize! He emits a choked cry, but is utterly defenseless! The poor dear! Unfortunately for him, Sunstreaker is... incapacitated for the moment. Unable to move, he growls. He doesn't know what's going on around him, really, but he has a feeling he's going to have to get the frag out of this armor soon. Too hard to move in... and it's starting to show some wear and tear. But now he /knows/ he's in trouble... he can't move. Laying there quietly, he hisses lowly. Ugh. This is bad. This is very, very bad. Sideswipe is not in at all good shape as Redshift unleashes a nasty hack and slash attack on the shark armor, cleaving away large sections of his armor, as he struggles with the now sluggish controls of the armor to back away from the slashing attack which causes him to walk neatly into the naplam canister that lands on top of him and, by an extraordinary piece of luck, bounces off before detonating on the ground behind him doing no other damage but a dent on the top of his head. He reaches out with both arms in a desperate move to pick push Redshift away from him as hard as he can. Shark Armor strikes Octopoid Armor with Punch. Red Alert gets smashed in the shoulder and spun around as Thunderwing slams into him. He has just enough time to turn and face Galvatron before the mace goes crunching into his midsection. In an instant, Red's physical condition goes from pristine what could be called 'critically damaged'. "Autobots...things are going from bad to worse here. *hekh hekh** We should strongly consider...withdrawing. I don't think...*hekh*...the day is a complete loss." He gives Galvatron a triumphant grin, the effect ruined as he immediately doubles over in pain, arcs of electricity flaring from ruptured armor in his chest. Finally he manages to transform, instantly peeling out for the Autobot shuttle. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker...cover our retreat! And don't forget Cliffjumper!" Red Alert begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Shark Armor , Eagle Armor , Octopoid Armor , B-1B Lancer, Thunderjet, Decepticon Shuttle . Galvatron reels the mace back into his wrist and fires after Red Alert, cannon blasts ripping up the ground just behind his mudflaps as Red Alert makes good his escape. "You'd best run, Autobots! I have more of the same in store for you!" (no parting of course, not on the list anyhow) Rumble grins as he emits, "Well, Well, Well, Looks like we have a little fishy on a line... It's time to reel in the prize." he laughs as he slowly puts his blaster away and takes a few steps backwards then breaks into a sprint and runs towards Cliffjumper and attempts to kick his shiney head off his shoulders. Rumble strikes Cliffjumper with kick. As soon as Scrapper is struck, Strafe prepares to open fire once more upon the Constructicon... until Soundwave speaks. Hardly stupid, but incredibly nervous, the Technobot listens to Soundwave's warning to the letter, whipping around as soon as he speaks. "OH SWEET G-GALLOPING PRIMUS, TR-TR-TRYPTICON IS HERE! I'LL G-GET HIM, GUYS!" Heatrifles whipping about and flaring with life, Strafe shoots automatically towards the skies... and strikes nothing. "... H-hey! Trypticon isn't here-- ohh, S-S-SNEAKY DECEPTIJERKS! I'll G-GET ALL OF Y-YOU! -- wha? Retreat??" Blinking behind his visor as Red Alert announces the retreat, Strafe is left poised with both arms in the air, fingers about to plug the trigger of his weapons. "--Oh no, I g-gotta get outta here! D-don't leave me behind!" And, rapidly transforming into his airjetcarhovermobilewhatever, Strafe blasts off back towards the shuttle, hollaring as he goes. Strafe begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Fire Chief's Countach , B-1B Lancer, Thunderjet, Decepticon Shuttle . Frenzy's piledrivers change back into arms. He then climbs up onto eagle shell, trying to repeatadly punch it in the face the best that his little fists can. "Heh Autojerk, Yo Momma said hi!" Frenzy strikes Eagle Armor with Punch. Soundwave stares down at Scrapper's work, musing, "Excellent. I will be able to continue for a longer period of time." Once Strafe blasts away, Soundwave sneers in amusement, "Foolish Technobot. I know your weakness and the weaknesses of your cohorts. Deceiving was, as the humans say, child's play. But since you are so eager to abandon your cohorts..." He launches up abruptly, and dives Sunstreaker with both feet first. "WE will finish them off!" Soundwave strikes Eagle Armor with Jump Kick. Relenting on his assault as the massively powerful Octopoid Armor begins ot run low on Energon, Redshift is pushed away by Sideswipe's armor. Which still has hands, unfortunatly. The call for the Autobots to retreat is like music to his audials, and he glances at Red Alert as he retreats, and ponders taking a chunk out of him instead... But totally defeating the Shark Armor in battle seems like a much more amusing approach. The Octopoid Armor seems to be holding up better than Sideswipe's, and Redshift closes in again with a grin. His arms dangle uselessly at his sides, but he still has many other useful limbs. The Octopoid Armor lashes out with one of it's knees, sending the sharp point towards the Shark Armor's groin. Just because he can. Octopoid Armor strikes Shark Armor with Octopus Kick. Scrapper grins inwardly as Strafe is fooled before he runs off. Sure it was Soundwave who did it and not him, but it's the thought that counts. Clicking the laser screwdriver, Scrapper motions to give Soundwave a victory high five, but the Cassetticon Commander has already rushed back into combat. Soundwave doesn't do high fives anyway, because he's a jerk. As the Autobots begin to pull back prematurely, at least by her estimation, Fusillade seems confused. However, the sluggish withdrawal of the shark armor makes it a prominent target. It practically has meters tall neon arrows pointing at it, accompanied with 'shoot me!' exhortation. Far be it from her to not oblige. However, she doesn't lay into it with ranged weaponry. Instead, she guns the engines, and overtakes the shuffling body, jerking slightly on one axis to slice the glimmering edge of one wing along the back of the armor's cranium. Fusillade strikes Shark Armor with Wingtip Sideswipe. From the skies comes a huge rumble as the Autobot shuttle Alpha Trion descends in response to distress calls, blowing up huge plumes of dust from the ground as it lands, sensors running and weaponry at maximum. After the kick to the face, Cliffjumper sees the shuttle and hurriedly tries to extract himself, looking like he could collapse at any moment. "None too soon," he says annoyedly as he makes a break for it. Cliffjumper begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Autobot Shuttle , Frenzy, Hover Jet Car?!!? , Fire Chief's Countach , Shark Armor , Eagle Armor , Soundwave, Rumble, Scrapper, Octopoid Armor , Galvatron, B-1B Lancer, Thunderjet, Decepticon Shuttle . Galvatron thinks back to the time Cliffjumper tried to shoot him with a bazooka in Idaho, and is satisfied to find himself in the opposite position. Galvatron strikes Cliffjumper with Ultraviolet Laser. Cliffjumper falls to the ground unconscious. Cliffjumper's back /explodes/. Unfortunately for Frenzy, it would seem Sunstreaker was only down for a short while... and positioning himself right in arm's reach of a very angry twin probably was not the best idea he had all week. And so, he reaches up... and grabs. Hard. With that done, he twists his frame around and /flings/ the hapless Cassetticon as hard as he can before lumbering to his feet and hoping he can get out of the way... but he doesn't retreat? No way. /Not/ without his twin he's not retreating. Which--... oh boy. And... that wasn't pretty. Distracted as he is... well... um... let's just say Sunstreaker doesn't quite think to retreat. Not that he's too stupid to do so, of course... but he has more important things to worry about. Never a smart move. Sideswipe has started to make his way back to the shuttle but, before he can turn around and make his way back to the shuttle, the foot of the armor Redshift is currently occupying strikes out and hits him in the groin. The armor there manages to absord the force of the impact but, as Sunstreaker looks down at it, cracks appear around the hit armor before falling forward onto the grass with a heavy -thunk-. This, unfortunately, means that Sideswipe isn't paying attention as he turns around just before the wingtip cleaves off the back of his head. This causes the operating system of the unit to shut down so that the armor slowly topples forward onto it's abused face. Two rows of explosives bolts detonate, sending the remaining back armor into the air and onto the grass, before Sideswipe clambers out. He turns, makes a gesture too crass to describe here toward Redshift, before he transforms and starts to head back to the shuttle. He honks his horn as he passes his brother's armor. "Come on, bro, we're bugging out!" Shark Armor begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Autobot Shuttle , Hover Jet Car?!!? , Fire Chief's Countach , Eagle Armor , Octopoid Armor , B-1B Lancer, Thunderjet, Decepticon Shuttle . Soundwave is about to pound Sunstreaker's birdy face in a little more when he realizes that he hasn't kept very good track of Thunderchump over there. Halting in his attack, he looks about for the little cretin. Scrapper reholsters his pistol as the Autobots flee (except perhaps for Sunstreaker, but Sunstreaker isn't his problem). "That went well," he mutters, touching down on the ground. "Now lets finish getting that reanium or rehenium or whatever the pit it was called so we can get off this miserable dustball." Frenzy is suddenly flung through the air by the giant Eagle shell. During his trip, Frenzy goes over some things he's experianced during his long activation cycle. He doesn't have that much time however, as he tumbles to the ground head over feet. He sits up, rubbing his head and shaking it side to side. "Whoa..What an inflight movie!" Blades, who was there all along, grabs Cliffjumper and bails. Octopoid Armor grumbles as Sideswipe escapes the Pretender shells, and makes an exit towards the sjuttle before Redshift, in his octopoid armor, can even react. If he were outside of the armor, chasing down the car would be simple. Oh well. Slowly turning his body around, Redshift sponts one Autobot who has not left the battlefiled yet... Sunstreaker's Eagle Armor. The octopus narrows it eyes, and by raising the trident, fires off a blast of electrical energy at the Eagle Armor. Octopoid Armor strikes Eagle Armor with Trident Blast . That slice was a bit meatier than Fusillade anticipated, and it's with a spatter of fluid off the wingtip that she veers up and away. "Oh, EW! It's just like that time a Chinese steel mill worker got sucked into my left engine intake. EW EW." However, as it sinks in that yes, the armor does keel over, she whoas quietly, transforming back to robot mode, and staring in abject disbelief for a moment. However, as Scrapper announces that it's time to pack up, she settles down to the ground, sending sand flying. "'Ey. Anyone else notice that yellow glowing from Thunderwing? Where'd he get off to, anyway?" She looks around. Thunderwing transforms, setting down on the ground as he watches the Autobots scurry like ants. "Nnn pathetic" he mouths. "Decepticons, bring their shells down if you can. But after tomorrow, it will not matter. We have the rheanimum, they have /nothing/. As always" Galvatron fires a few shots at Sunstreaker just to hurry him along. "Thunderwing," he says over his shoulder as he does so, "I hope this... interruption has not completely distracted you from what we came here to do." Galvatron strikes Eagle Armor with Fusion Cannon (low output). Thunderwing stares around at the devestation. The tiny inhabitants of the planet lie at his feet, smoke rising from the landscape. "Another victory, another world subjugated by the mighty Decepticon Empire." His mouth curls into s amsile. "And of course Galvatron, the mission comes first. I have what we came for. From Eagle Armor , Sunstreaker makes good his escape, because he's /awesome/ that way! Eagle Armor begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Autobot Shuttle , Octopoid Armor , Decepticon Shuttle . Galvatron uses his Imperious Finger on Soundwave and Fusillade as he makes his way through the rubble back to the ship. "Collect some of the intact inhabitants for scientific study on Earth. I admit to an idle curiosity as to why any intelligent lifeform would evolve into such a remarkable nadir of helplessness." Frenzy gets up and heads over to Soundwave. "Well, the autoturkey's are leavin. What now?" "Why should I carry them? I don't have any way to carry humanoi...." Fusillade trails off, pausing as she thinks the matter over. "No. Not the crew toilet. NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cringes, and then shuffles to rummage around the rubble of the village, knowing better than to actually outright disobey. Soundwave's supsicious stare settles on Thunderwing for a moment before he bows his head to Galvatron. "As you command, Lord," he intones before, ah, scooping up the aliens' bodies and stuffing them, whole, into TF-sized plastic bags, which he seals up. It's almost like a bag of plastic soldiers, really, except they're real, and dead. "Collect dead bodies, Frenzy," Soundwave commands. Frenzy goes about collecting the battlefield hamburger Thunderwing picks up the dead body of one of the inhabitants to study it momentarily, and then throws it to one side in disgust. "Useless" he proclaims. "And Soundwave, I have not forgotten that little matter of the 'challenge' you laid down. I am sure I will meet you in combat in the training room soon." He gives a smirk. "See if there is any more rheanimum supplies. We have enough, but more is always good" Frenzy says, "Yeah real..real DEAD" Galvatron, meanwhile, boards the ship. "A satisfactory result, at least. Defeating Autobots is always a pleasure in itself even if we had not also attained the material we sought." Frenzy starts dragging the horribly mangled and burnt bodies to the shuttle. What appear to be eyes are hanging out, as well as guts and entrails, limbs missing, some burnt at the stumps, others still fresh and bloody. Soundwave glares at Thunderwing. "I promise nothing, Thunderwing. I obey only Galvatron and his lieutenants." Bloop goes another cute little dead body into his bag. Eventually, with Frenzy's help, he fills up his sample bags and boards the shuttle.